Queen Arya
Her Majesty Queen Arya is the consort of King Nathaniel and the mother of his son Prince ------ the Duke of Valwynne. General Information 'Age' Age is hardly a matter for vampires to concern themselves with, but Arya is one hundred and seventy-five years of age, yet she only appears to be twenty-seven. 'Orientation' Arya is bisexual, and she is the only one who knows this. Any others that have found out, largely by accident and marginally on purpose, have not lived to tell what they learned. 'Religion' She is a practitioner of Aerenity, just as she has been since her youth. 'Nationality' As she is a Vampire Princess from Desperatorn, that is the country from which Arya hails. 'Citizenship' Arya currently calls Wyvrin home, though there are days when she longs for her home country. 'Race' Arya is a vampire. Physical Description 'Eyes' Arya's eyes are of an average shape and the outer corners of her eyes are marginally upturned. The Vampire Queen's eyes could also be called deep set, but that does nothing to diminish their expressiveness. Her eyes are a deep and challenging brown, though how thirsty she is can be determined by the presence of amber in her eyes, or the definite lack thereof. 'Body Type' Arya is not frail, but nor is she muscular. The Queen of Wyvrin has some muscle mass, but nothing that would classify her as being overly muscular. 'Hair' Her hair is dark brown and the color borders on black. Arya's hair is usually styled intricately or she wears it as a fishtail braid. 'General Appearance' Arya stands at 5'6" when not wearing heels. Even for spending most of her life inside, Arya's skin tone is a mixture of pale and tan. The makeup and the gowns she wears are done so to make the Queen of Wyvrin look as dangerous as possible. Each choice in gown is made with the precise knowledge that she will create fear in anyone who approaches her or wishes to have an audience with her. Relationship 'Father' King Davros Moryet of Desperatorn; deceased 'Mother' Queen Adriana Moryet (nee Danvers) of Desperatorn; deceased 'Siblings' Unfortunately, Arya is an only child. 'Significant Other' Publicly, the only relationship Arya has is her marriage to the King of Wyvrin. In private, it is no secret that Arya has had her own share of affairs. 'Children' Arya's only son is the Prince of Wyvrin. History Arya was born in the year 1125 to the King and Queen of Desperatorn. Her father's most trusted advisers told him that Arya was born under a new moon and it was a sign that she would grow to be a great ruler. The Moryet family placed great respect in the moon and the phases, knowing when would be the most opportune time to have a child. Arya's birth was far from planned, the moon phase only having been mapped out to a waning crescent. When Arya was young, she was taught of the hierarchy that existed in Desperatorn. Vampires, she understood, were not all equal. The demented vampires, the ones who went so far as to try to feed on their own kind, were looked down upon. The humans in the dungeons and in small cottages throughout the country were less than dirt. They were only there for food and nothing more. It was during her schooling that she was taught of the alliances that Desperatorn were trying to establish. The country of Wyvrin seemed like the most logical decision for building alliances, but she had been unaware of how that alliance would be constructed. Arya was taught of the dealings of court the year she turned 25. She learned of the attention that she could garner and of the power she could exude over the humans that the vampires of the royal family fed from. It was also at this age that she learned she found feeding from young women more satisfying and more fulfilling, perhaps even more sexual and sensual, than she had ever found when she fed from young men. There was one time, right before she turned 75, that she turned one of the young women she fed from. That young woman was the first vampire that she had created herself, and she had gotten away with it. Neither her mother nor her father had found out what she had done, but it remained with her. Even to the present day, she thinks of what happened. A bigger shock came when Arya was 90 years of age. By that point, she appeared to be around twenty-one years of age. Her own marriage proposal was in the works, and her cousin had married a human from Moreen. Initially, the idea of even being remotely related to a vampire that had previously been a human was unsettling (despite the fact that she had personally turned a human into a vampire) until she actually met Caroline. She found that Caroline had a sweet and sensible disposition, although she had not quite adjusted to the scent that all vampires had. Once Arya was able to get past the overwhelming scent of human that still permeated Caroline, she found that she got along reasonably well with Caroline. Many years passed before Arya learned exactly what the word tragedy, one that she had been taught in her lessons, deeply and truly meant. The King and Queen of Desperatorn had been out investigating a disturbance, having not trusted any of their knights or guards to do so, when they were ambushed by pirates. The pirates, a band sent from the kingdom of Moreen, killed Arya's parents with a stake to each of their hearts. Word quickly reached the palace and Arya slowly adjusted to the loss of her parents. Once she had sufficient enough time to mourn, and at the age of 159 she met the man that would be her husband. There was very little about the King of Wyvrin that she found interesting. He reminded her of several of the humans that had been used as food for the vampires of Desperatorn. He was years younger than she was, though that was expected of humans, but she was a good hundred years older than him. When she was told that the marriage between her and the King of Wyvrin was to be finalized in a matter of days, she asked if she could have a moment to herself. She found the young woman that she had turned and endeavored to convince her to travel to Wyvrin with her. Arya knew full well that, if the woman did come with her, they would be some of the few vampires in Wyvrin. In one moment of happiness, one of the few such moments that Arya allowed herself, she discovered that the young woman would accompany her as a member of her retinue. Arya boarded a ship to Wyvrin with her husband-to-be two days before they were to be wed and she left Desperatorn behind. On the day of her wedding to the king, she found that Nathaniel, the King of Desperatorn and the man she was to marry, was only 18 years of age. Even with appearing to be 24, she still seemed to be six years older than she was. It took Arya a little bit of time to make herself adjust to the fact that she was going to sleep with a human male, but the consolation that her child would be half-vampire gave her some courage that she needed to get through the ordeal of the consummation of their marriage. By fortune, it was on her wedding night that she and Nathaniel were able to conceive a child. While Arya was with child, she talked to some of the guards and told them to keep some prisoners around in the dungeons. The prisoners were to be kept well-fed so that she could get the nutrition that she needed from the blood of the prisoners so that her child would be born healthy and strong. She gave birth to a very healthy son and fulfilled the duty that she had to her husband and the country of Wyvrin. Not trusting anyone else to care for her newborn child, she nursed him herself until he was old enough to drink human blood, which he did for the first few years of his life. Throughout the course of her marriage to Nathaniel, Arya found that she had a thirst for power that rivaled his own. In sessions of court, it was no secret that she was the one who held the power. The members of parliament, to her surprise, took to following her orders and guidance better than she had thought they would at first. The people of Wyvrin adjusted to having a vampire as queen, but the citizens of Goentar, from what she had heard, did not. Yet, what could a country of humans do against her? Now, tensions between the two countries have come to a rolling boil with the threat of war always at the horizon. She and Nathaniel, while they appear to be married, carry on their own affairs behind closed doors. She has no knowledge of the mistresses that her husband carries on with, but she carries on with the young woman that she brought from Desperatorn. No one knows the context of her affair, but she endeavors to keep up the appearance of using men for her affairs. The best human men are good for is toying with. Though, in the height of passion, blood always tastes that much sweeter. Personality Levelheaded in most cases and deathly ambitious in others, Arya knows exactly what she wants and what lengths she will go to in order to achieve what she wants to accomplish. Never in her life has she been called anything similar to sweet or demure, because that is far from the type of woman that she is. If anyone looks at her the wrong way or says something she doesn't like, they had best come up with a good reason for her to not threaten them within an inch of their lives. Could she be called evil? While evil may perhaps be a bit extreme, she is ruthless when it comes to policy and how she rules. Yet, she has moments when she gains back some of the kindness that she had in her youth. However, this is frequently done in the company of her son and on the occasion when her cousin Caroline visits her. The moments when that happens are few and far between because she learned that showing any amount of weakness is unwise for a woman in the same position that she is. Levelheaded, ambitious, and evil, Arya is a portrait of the darkest sides of power. She can cut a man down with words as fast as a knight can with a broadsword, yet there is a hidden side to her that only a select few people are witness to. The only warning people can be given is to not cross the Queen of Wyvrin on a bad day, because that may very well be the last thing a person ever does. Members of the Queen's Household : See section: Members of the Queen's Household '' Out of Character Information 'Author' Arya is played by Ana. 'Playby''' Arya's image is based off of Lana Parilla. Category:Wyvrin Category:Characters